Turning Tables
by lovelyash02
Summary: Completely different take on Sabrina's love life now that her ex-flame has come into town. Story takes place post a Patrick and Sabrina break up and Robin being found alive. Can her ex Carlos pick up the pieces of her heart? Better yet, will she let him?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ok?" Felix asked a visibly shaken Sabrina.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah... I guess it kind of is."

Sabrina sighed and leaned back against the hospital wall reflecting on how the bricks of her life could have gone from building to wreckage in such a short amount of time. The man she loved, the man she thought loved her was being reunited with his wife while she was struggling to find air to breathe. Patrick was right all along. His reasons for not being able to let Robin go where that he still felt she was out there somewhere. His heart was still with her even in death or so they thought. But alas, she was very much alive. And very much back with her family. The family Sabrina wanted.

"It's a good thing you walked away before hand, right?" Felix said referring to their recent breakup.

"Not really. Yeah, after our talk about the ring, we decided to take some time apart. To let him grieve, but Felix, I always thought we would eventually find our way back to each other. There was always hope, and now... It's gone. Oh my god, would you listen to me? Emma has her mother back and all I can think about is what I lost. How selfish can I be?"

"Hey, stop it. You're not selfish. You have every right to feel the way you do." Felix said putting his arm around his shoulder.

"He was never the one was he?" Sabrina asked solemnly.

"I don't know. Only you can answer that."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but Carlos was right. About all of it."

"Hmm..." Felix pondered.

"What?"

"Does that mean you're going to give him another chance?"

"Oh god!" Sabrina said walking back over to the nurses' station.

"So... that's a no?" Felix asked following behind her.

"Felix, please. You could fill Niagara Falls twice over with the water underneath that bridge."

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea." She sighed

"Enlighten me, because I'm getting the distinct feeling the end of your relationship with Carlos had a lot more to do with just his lack of occupational support."

Sabrina grew quiet as she flipped through a patients file "I don't really want to get into that right now. So what's up with you and Brad?"

"Nothing is up. Nice try though." Felix said rolling his eyes.

"Felix…"

"I'll leave it alone… for now. But just keep in mind that whatever your reasons are for not going back down that road there is one very good reason to consider it."

"And what's that?"

"That man looks at you in a way Patrick never did. I'm not saying that to hurt you, I'm just calling it like I see it. And don't think I didn't also notice the looks you give him."

"There's a lot of history there. But that's all it is. History." Sabrina said trying to convince herself more so than Felix.

"Mmhmm. You keep telling yourself that."

* * *

Sabrina walked into her apartment after a long distraction filled day at the hospital and sunk onto the sofa out of emotional exhaustion. "Taylor? Are you here?" She called out to no response. "Good" She said to herself. She had zero interest in hearing about teenage angst when she had her own grown up problems to think through. She rose to her feet and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She had never been a drinker but thought if there was even a time that she needed one, it was now. She returned to the couch with the glass and the bottle. After she finished her first glass, she poured another hoping to dull the pain. Her thoughts flashed back to all of her moments with Patrick. From their first kiss to her first time he told her he loved her. She realized that every single major moment in their relationship had a dark cloud over it. His wedding ring. It was there every time he touched her face. Every time he caressed her skin. Patrick had promised to love her mind body and spirit while still holding on to the woman his heart really belonged to. The more Sabrina's mind raced the angrier she felt herself becoming. At Patrick and even more at herself. She was beginning to feel like she had wasted a year of her life on a pipe dream. Before she could finish downing her second glass of wine, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Of course" She said when she opened the door to find Carlos standing on the other side. "Let me guess. You're here to say I told you so."

"I would never do that." Carlos sighed. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, join the party." Sabrina said letting him in.

Carlos walked in and saw the half empty bottle of wine on the coffee table "A pity party, huh?"

"Go to hell" Sabrina snapped.

Carlos chuckled at how cute she was when she was angry.

"This is funny to you?" Sabrina asked arms folded.

"The situation, no. Seeing you tipsy for only the 3rd time in my life, yeah a little."

"How did you find out?"

"I went by the hospital and ran into Felix. He filled me in on everything."

"And you ran over here to gloat."

Carlos lowered his head "I would never do that, Sabrina. I honestly just wanted to see if you were ok. I promise."

"Ok? No, I'm not ok, Carlos. Not that you care."

"Listen, I know that things between us have been contentious at best, but don't you ever for a second think that I don't care. I will always care. Whether you want me to or not. That's just a fact."

Sabrina searched his eyes for a minute and realized he was being genuine. "I'm sorry. I'm angry and taking it out on the wrong person."

"It's ok. I'll be your personal punching bag, if you'd like" He smiled.

Sabrina sat back on the couch and grabbed the wine bottle. "Want some?" She offered.

"Um, by the look of it there's not much left. I think you've had enough though, don't you think."

"Oh, I'm just getting started." She said pouring the rest of the bottle in her glass.

"Chica, please. This isn't like you." Carlos said taking the glass from her.

"How do you know. I don't even know who I am anymore. I can't even trust my own instincts. Everything in me said that something wasn't right. And no, it wasn't what you said. At least not completely. I had my doubts about Patrick before we even got together if you can believe that. After his short lived relationship with Britt, he told me to my face that he wasn't ready to date someone again. But did I listen, no. I let my well intentioned friends talk me into unburdening myself and my feelings to him. And then Britt and her baby lies happened. What the hell was I thinking? What woman in their right man would stand by a man through all of that? I am such an idiot."

"Stop it right now. You are no such thing. You are a beautiful intelligent woman with more love inside of you than you know what to do with. You wanted to give it to someone. You can't fault yourself for that."

Sabrina looked up at Carlos as if it was the first time they'd ever met "Where did this understanding sympatric persona come from? Are you going soft now?"

Carlos laughed "Not exactly. I guess you just bring out that side of me."

"Oh please, you must be loving this. This is exactly what you wanted, right?"

Carlos looked at Sabrina with genuine hurt in his eyes and stood up from the couch. He walked over to the window and ran his hand through his hair. When he turned back to face her, Sabrina noticed his eyes filling with tears. "I love you Sabrina. With everything I have in me. I never want to see you in pain. I understand why you question everything I do, but believe me when I tell you I would cut off my right arm if it meant sparing you pain."

Sabrina felt her entire body flinch. Not by the words he had just said but by the look in his eye and the conviction in his voice. Felix was right. Carlos had a look in his eyes for her that was lacking in Patrick's. "Carlos, I…"

"No, it's ok. I think I should go. I really just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Really? I thought you ran over her to ask to get back together." Sabrina smirked.

"You know, it's funny. I thought I would be too. But not like this. You're not ready and honestly, neither am I. I don't deserve you. Not yet. But make no mistake about, mi amor, I will one day. I'll show you that I can be the man worthy of your love again. Until that day, I would like it if we could try to be friends again. If that's ok with you."

Sabrina stared at Carlos completely breathless at his declaration. "I um… yeah I would like that." She finally managed to say.

"Good. I'll give you some space, but do me a favor. Don't drown your sorrows in a bottle of wine. Especially not this cheap stuff." He winked. "If you need anything, don't hesitate."

"Thanks Carlos." She said walking him to the door.

"Anytime. You know that." Carlos blew her a kiss and walk out.

Sabrina leaned against the door in a state of shock. That was not the same guy who had parachuted back into her life weeks earlier with the same level of arrogance that got between them the first time. No, this was different man altogether. Sabrina found herself not just wanting to believe what he said, but genuinely doing so. Maybe there wasn't as much water under the bridge of their relationship as she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_2 Voicemails. 1 from Felix, the other from… Patrick?_

"What the hell could he possibly want?" Sabrina said standing outside of Kelly's. She hadn't seen or heard from Patrick in weeks. Most of that was intentional on her part. Sabrina had been purposely taking shifts that didn't overlap with his. And when she wasn't at work, she was spending quality time with her BFF Felix and to her surprise, Carlos. He was actually standing by his word. Being a friend to her and not trying to push any other agenda. It was a pleasant change for Sabrina.

She looked over her phone again and hit delete on Patrick's message. Whatever he had to say, she didn't want to hear. She already knew more than she wanted to thanks to Elizabeth who had let a few things slip out about his and Robin's reunion. It was the talk of the town really. The beloved Dr. Scorpio reunited with her one true love and their daughter. As wrong as it probably was, the notion made Sabrina want to throw up in her mouth.

She tucked her phone back in her purse and walked into Kelly's to meet Carlos for lunch. When she didn't see him she attempted to make an abrupt about face to leave the diner after who she did see.

"Sabrina!" Emma screamed.

Busted, Sabrina thought as she turned around with a forced smile on her face. Emma shot up from her seat at the table and ran to Sabrina wrapping her arms around her legs. "Oh, hey Em's." She said patting her on the head.

"Where have you been?" She looked up with those big eyes Sabrina loved so much.

Sabrina looked over at the table at Patrick and Robin who were beginning to walk her way. "Um…I've been a little busy."

"Did you hear? My mommy came back from heaven." Emma smiled.

"Yeah… yeah I did. I'm so happy for you."

"Hi, Sabrina" Patrick smiled.

"Dr. Drake."

Patrick shifted at her formal greeting and the look on her face. This had been the first time he had seen her since Robin had come back but it was like he didn't even recognize her anymore. "I um... I called you earlier. Did you get my message?"

"I believe I did, but I didn't listen to it." Sabrina said coldly causing Patrick to again shift uneasily.

"So this is THE Sabrina" Robin smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise. I'm very happy your back where you belong." Sabrina again forced a smile.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you did for my family in my absence. Patrick told me how much of a rock you were for them."

Sabrina looked blankly at Patrick and then back at Robin "There is no need to thank me. I was just... there, I guess."

Patrick flinched at Sabrina's diminishment of their relationship. He couldn't remember Sabrina ever being this dismissive.

"Well thank you, anyway" Robin smiled again before turning to Patrick "Emma and I should be going. My mom is expecting us."

"Ok, I'll see you at home" Patrick said.

"By Sabrina" Emma said giving her another hug.

"Bye little one. I'll see you around." Sabrina smiled as she and Robin walked out of the diner. Once gone, Sabrina walked past Patrick without another word and took a seat at the counter.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Patrick said rom behind her.

"Now's not a good time." She replied without turning to face him.

"Sabrina, listen, I know a lot of things have changed and, to no fault of our own, gotten a little awkward. I was hoping we could deal with that at some point. I don't want there to be any tension between us."

"There is no tension, Dr. Drake. I'm fine. But thank you."

"Why didn't you listen to my message?" He asked.

Sabrina finally turned around on her stool annoyed he was dragging her into a conversation she didn't want to have, "Does it really matter? Was there anything on that message worth listening to?"

"I believe there was."

"And that would be…?"

"Well I was hoping we could meet and discuss things. You know, clear the air. And maybe get to a place where we can be friends again. I miss that. I miss you." Patrick confessed.

Sabrina tried to swallow away the resentment building in her throat "Listen, Patrick. We work together. I can promise that I won't make it weird or unpleasant, but other than that, I can't promise anything."

"I'm sorry. For everything. I never meant to string you along. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do. You may not believe me but my feelings for you were very real. They still are." He whispered.

Sabrina looked into Patrick's eyes and was confused by what she saw looking back at her. It couldn't be. No. She refused to believe that Patrick finally cared for her the same way she cared for him only after they were over. Especially not now that he had his wife back. Sabrina shook off the notion just as she saw Carlos walk into the diner and over to them.

"Sorry I'm late, Chica. Business." Carlos said ignoring Patrick's presence.

"I'm so sure" Sabrina replied with a raised eye brow.

"Carlos" Patrick huffed. "Didn't know you were still in town."

"Why yes, Doctor. I am. And will be for a while." He grinned. "Everything ok here?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Patrick was just leaving" Sabrina replied.

Patrick took note of the tone of her voice and lightly nodded his head. "Yeah I was just leaving. Try to keep in mind what I said Sabrina" He offered before leaving the diner.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Carlos asked sitting next to her at the counter.

"No. Not really."

"Did he upset you? Because I swear to God, if he…"

"No, he didn't upset me. Jeez, put your claws away."

"Well it looked pretty intense when I walked it. I'm a lot of things. Blind isn't one of them."

"It was nothing. I'd rather talk about why you were late" Sabrina said warily.

"I told you, it was business." Carlos responded flipping through the Kelly's menu.

"Oh I believe you. What kind of business exactly?" Sabrina pushed.

"Chica…"

"Carlos, you said you wanted to start from scratch right?"

"Yes I did, but…"

"How are we going to do that without first addressing the real reason it fell apart in the first place." Sabrina whispered.

"Don't ask, don't tell, remember?"

"In case you haven't heard, that law is dead in the military now. So it should be dead between us too, don't you think."

"What exactly is it that you want me to say right now?"

"Tell me that the 'work' you do for this Derek Wells guy is on the up and up and you're not falling back into previous habits from back in San Juan."

Carlos looked at Sabrina and smiled "I have a better idea, let's talk about when you're finally going to let me take you out on a proper date."

"Are you serious right now?" Sabrina asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Oh very much so. I miss that, the old days. We use to do a mean mambo."

Sabrina lightly chuckled as she thought back to their semi wild youth "Nice try. Can you at least tell me that I don't have anything to worry about?"

"Bella, I promise. You have nothing to worry about."

"You know I don't believe you, right." Sabrina said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I know. That's because you know me too well. Listen" Carlos took her hand into his "I can promise you two things. 1. Absolutely no harm will befall you because of whatever business I am in."

"And 2?" Sabrina asked.

"I will make you remember the reasons why you loved me once."

* * *

"Dr. Drake." Spinelli said as he exited the elevator of this the 10th floor nurses' station. "I received your message and got here as expeditiously as traffic would allow. I am of the understanding that you are in need of some investigation of the private nature?"

"Yes. I need you to do some digging into a man by the name of Carlos Rivera."

"Ok. Do you mind if I ask, is this a business matter, by chance?"

Patrick looked away "No… it's personal. And I would like for it to stay that."

"Understood. So, tell me what you know about this Mr. Rivera so far."


	3. Chapter 3

"Girl! He's pulling out all the stops I see" Felix laughed.

"He is insane" Sabrina huffed as she examined the large arrangement of Orchids and Flos de Maga's waiting for her at the nurses' station.

"Oh, give the guy a break. He's clearly trying."

"I guess" She sighed as she picked up the note. Sabrina opened the envelope and became breathless at the words on the card. _Estrella de mi mundo. Guíame a casa._

"What the hell does that mean?" Felix asked reading over her shoulder.

"Um... nothing. I mean… you wouldn't get it." She whispered as she closed the card.

"Well whatever it says, It clearly worked" Felix chuckled walking towards the locker room.

Sabrina stood there for a moment looking at the bouquet and smiled to herself. He was always so over the top. Ever since they were young, he had always made it a point to make her feel special. Wanted. She looked back down at the card and traced the words with her fingers and thought back to the first time Carlos had ever called her the star of his world. "No matter how far life takes us, mi amor, I will always find my way back to you." Sabrina felt tears beginning to form remembering his promise. She had to start being honest with herself. When she and Carlos were at their best, she had never felt a love so strong. They may have had their problems, but she never once questioned his feelings for her. She had to ask herself why then was she now questioning her feelings for him.

"Sabrina, can I talk to you for a minute?" Patrick said breaking her out of her memories.

Sabrina turned around and saw him holding a manila folder and assumed it was work related. "Is there a problem Dr. Drake?" She said quickly wiping away a stray tear.

Patrick looked past Sabrina to the flowers and then to the floor. "Actually yes there is. We need to talk. Privately."

"Sounds serious" Sabrina said sarcastically.

"It is. Come with me please" Patrick said taking her by the hand and guiding her into an empty exam room.

"Patrick, what is this about? I have to get back to work before Epiphany has a conniption."

"I needed to show you something" Patrick replied handing Sabrina the folder.

"What the hell is this?" Sabrina asked.

"I hired a private investigator to look into Carlos…"

"You did WHAT?!" Sabrina began flipping through the documents inside to find police reports and news articles staring back at her.

"Something about the guy just doesn't sit right with me so I asked Spinelli to find what he could. It's not much, but by the look of it, Carlos is a part of the Hernando Rivera's crime family of the 90's."

"Patrick…"

"I mean look at all of that, Sabrina. Sure, he was never arrested for anything but…"

"Patrick…"

"The Rivera's were considered suspects in almost everything that went wrong in San Juan, I'm telling you, this guy cannot be trusted…"

"Patrick, stop!" Sabrina yelled causing Patrick to step back. "Where the hell do you get off?"

"Sabrina, I just wanted…"

"What? You wanted to tell me about his supposed mob connections? "

"Well, yeah. I thought it was something you should know about."

"Patrick, I was with the man for years. What the hell makes you think there is anything in this file that I don't already know? And better yet, what gives you the right?"

"Sabrina, I…"

"No, I'm not finished. You have zero right to go sticking your nose into something that is none of your business. And not that I owe you any explanation, but Carlos' only crime was being born into the wrong family."

"Are you sure that's all there is? Because…"

"Is everything ok in here?" Patrick turned around to see Robin standing at the door

"Yeah we're fine" Patrick replied.

"Sorry, but I could hear you two all the way down the hall. I'll go…"

"No, Robin" Sabrina said. "Stay. Because I'm curious as to how you feel about your husband still sniffing around his ex."

Robin looked at Patrick who was avoiding eye contact with her "Patrick?"

"It's not like that. I was just trying to help" He replied.

"Well I didn't ask you for your help Dr. Drake. I'm only going to say this one time so please listen carefully. My life and who I chose to spend it with is no longer your concern. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. I'm not even your friend. I'm your co-worker at best. The next time you feel the urge to go on a scavenger hunt, dont! Now if you'll excuse me…" Sabrina took the folder and slammed it against Patrick's chest before rushing past Robin and out of the exam room.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Robin asked curiously.

"The nerve of him!" Sabrina said to herself once she made her way back to the nurses' station. Who the hell did he think he was? Now he cares? What a joke. He wasn't doing this out of concern, he was doing it out of control. At least that's how she saw it. The thought alone made Sabrina's blood boil. She picked up the bouquet from Carlos with one hand and took her phone from her pocket with the other and dialed his number.

"Ok before you start, I know you asked me not to push, but I just thought maybe…" Carlos started before she could say anything.

"Shut up." She said interrupting him "I love them."

"You… you do? Oh… well great. I'm glad. Did you like the note?"

"Of course I did. I hate that you always know what to say to push my buttons."

"Well I have to admit, it is my favorite pastime." He chuckled.

"So listen, I've decided to take you up on that offer."

"Offer?" Carlos asked confused.

"A proper date, remember?"

"Really?"He asked surprised.

"That's is unless you've changed your mind…"

"NO! I mean… yes, I would still very much like that."

"Good. I'm off in an hour. Can you pick me up here?"

"I'll be there with bells on, beautiful."

"See you then" Sabrina hung up the phone and turned back to look in the direction of the exam room she had just left and saw Patrick and Robin still very much in heavy conversation. He was no longer her problem. Sabrina decided then and there to finally move on with her life.

* * *

"Hey Felix" Carlos said exiting the elevator and walking over to the nurses' station.

"Oh hey there, Don Juan. Don't you look dapper this evening. Hot date?"

"Actually yes" Carlos said beaming from ear to ear.

Felix dropped his patient file on the counter in shock "Shut up! She finally let down that wall?"

"Looks that way. I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

"Well I haven't seen her since this morning after the flowers got here. Nice touch by the way."

"Why thank you."

"Clearly something must have happened after that to light a fire under her butt. And I think it's coming this way." Felix looked over Carlos' shoulder to see Patrick walking down the hall in their direction.

"Dr. Drake." Carlos said.

"Carlos" Patrick said plainly before walking over to the computer.

"Wow, did it just get chilly in here or is it me?" Felix said under his breath.

"Dios mio…" Carlos said looking in the opposite direction.

Felix turned around to see Sabrina walking up to them wearing skin tight jeans, knee high boots, a white tank top with a cropped jacked. Her hair curlier than she had ever warn it before and her makeup slightly more pronounced than it had been earlier. She looked stunning.

"Woooo! Muy caliente mamcita! " Felix exclaimed once she reached them.

"Felix, please." Sabrina blushed.

"Chica you look…." Carlos placed a kiss on her hand and looked her up and down "I have no words."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"I literally just turned straight for a split second. Damn girl!" Felix laughed.

"Thanks Felix" Sabrina looked over and saw Patrick trying to pretend as if he wasn't watching them "Can we go now?"

"Most definitely." Carlos replied eagerly walking towards the elevator with Sabrina's hand in his.

"Don't wait up" Sabrina called back to Felix loud enough for Patrick to hear.

"My girl" Felix said as they disappeared behind the closed elevator doors. He looked over and saw Patrick staring at the elevator with an anguished look on his face and smirked. "One man's loss in another man's gain, Dr. Drake."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok this is ridiculous. Can I take this thing off now?" Sabrina said as she was being lead from the car blindfold by Carlos.

"Patience, patience Mi Amor" Carlos chuckled as he guided her by the arm. He wanted everything to be perfect. From the dinner they had earlier to the breathtaking treat he had in store for her now. He walked her a few more paces and positioned her in the ideal spot. "Ok. Now."

Sabrina removed the makeshift blindfold and was taken aback at the sight before her. "Oh my… you can see the whole town from up here." Sabrina stepped forward and looked down at the lights of Port Charles below.

"Yeah, this city really shimmers at night. The way the lights from the airport over there bounce off the water… It's majestic. It reminds me of all those times we would sneak up to Loíza. Do you remember that?"

Sabrina closed her eyes as the breeze on her face took her back to her days in San Juan with Carlos. While everything else around her was falling apart around her, he was her crutch. Having lost her mother at such a young age and having a father who could barely take care of himself, Sabrina didn't know how to love until Carlos taught her. "I remember."

"We would stay up there for hours just gazing at the stars. Well, you were gazing at the stars. I was always too busy gazing at you." He smiled.

Sabrina turned around and looked at the man she once loved more than anything "We were good, weren't we?"

"We were" He nodded.

"So, what happened?" She sighed.

Carlos lowered his head in shame "I did. I was a fool. An arrogant one at that. The things I said, the way I acted. I don't think there will ever come a day that I won't hate myself for that. That I won't regret my actions and my words."

"It wasn't just that you know? There were other things that came between us."

"Yes I know."

"Things that still haven't been resolved." She pressed.

"This is true." He responded looking past her at the skyline.

"If I asked you to choose between that life and me, which would you choose?"

Carlos smiled thinking back to the last time this question had been brought up. "I would choose you. The question is would you ever ask me to? There was once a time when you loved me despite my… transgressions."

"Oh is that what we're calling it now?" Sabrina laughed folding her arms. "I think the mob is a little more than a transgression, don't you?"

"Possibly."

"Stop that. I hate when you start talking all cryptic."

"Lo siento" He smirked.

"I'm serious Carlos. I'm sick of it. I feel like I've spent the better part of my life coming in second to everyone and everything around me. From mi padre to you to Patrick and I'm tired. I need to know that I'm going to come first this time. In your life and in your heart. Can you promise me that?"

"You don't get it do you, Sabrina?" Carlos said sternly "You don't just come first in my heart. You are my heart. You're the whole damn thing. I don't breathe unless you will me to do so."

Sabrina's arms dropped to her side as she stood silently for a moment trying to blink away her tears. She turned back around to the skyline before he could see her eyes beginning to fill up. Why did he always say things like that? She thought to herself. "So um... you've only been in town for a few months now. How did you even find this place?"

"You know me, Chica," He replied stepping closer behind her "I do some of my best thinking in high altitudes. After one of our first not so friendly meetings when I first got here, I just drove around for a few hours, made a wrong turn and here it was. I just stood here and looked out on that city down there and prayed that it would forgive me of my wrongdoings and return you to me." Carlos placed his hands on Sabrina hips and gently pulled her back into him to breathe in the scent of her hair.

"Carlos…." She whispered as his hands made their way around her body. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder as he brushed her hair to the side. Sabrina could barely keep herself upright as the softness of his lips began tracing a path from her earlobe down to the back of her neck. The feeling of his goatee on her skin washed away all doubts or reservation she may have had about him and their past together. She was at his mercy once again like so many times before. Carlos spun her around to face him so abruptly it caught her off guard. The look in his eyes was a familiar one to Sabrina. She didn't flinch when he pulled her into him and kissed her more passionately than she could ever remember. She didn't recoil as he began feverishly pulling at her clothing. She didn't hesitate to straddle her legs around his waist as he lifted her up into his arms. Instead she gave into the man who had always been the one to push every button she had. The man who had been her poison since before she knew and recognized the symptoms. It wasn't against her better judgment. She had no judgment at that moment. No thought process or regret. There was no Patrick, no pain, no sadness. The only agony she felt was the kind that she wanted no relief from. She ran her fingers through his hair as he carried her over and laid her down on the hood of his car. He lifted his body off of hers just enough as she lifted his shirt above his head and threw it to the ground.

"Is this really happening?" Sabrina whispered as she locked eyes with Carlos.

"Mi Querida, It's been happening."

Those were the only words spoken for the rest of the night as they made love above the shimmering lights of Port Charles.


	5. Chapter 5

"There you are!" Felix said rushing in to the locker room "I know you said don't wait up but I didn't think you meant that literally! I was this close to calling in the hounds."

Sabrina closed her locker and turned to face Felix "Really?"

"Yes, really! Why didn't you come home last night?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Felix stepped back and looked Sabrina up and down "You didn't… Oh... you DID! Shut up!"

"Felix, please" She said looking around the empty locker room.

"I thought yall were just going to go out and see if there was still something there…"

"We were…"

"Well clearly there is. Girl! I want all the tea. Spill it" Felix said sitting on the bench in front of her locker.

"There's not really much to spill. It just kind of… happened."

"Story of my life. But anyway, so how did it happen? Did he woo with that sexy Spanish talk? Did you guys have a fight and then just start tearing at each other's clothes?"

"No, it wasn't like that. He just… he was saying things, and touching me in places and… I just faltered. He's always had this blind control over me. I tried my best to ignore it, but…"

"Well I'll be damned. Patrick, who huh?" He laughed.

"Surprisingly it had nothing to do with him. I didn't sleep with Carlos to get over Patrick."

"So why did you?"

"Because I love him." Sabrina confessed.

"Wow…"

"I know. I've been trying to deny it for so long that it shocked me too. I never stopped loving him. I just stopped remembering."

"And he reminded you."

"Yeah he did."

"Well girl I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy and if Senor Smooth is the one to do it, than you have my stamp of approval."

"Thanks Felix" Sabrina laughed.

"You know you caused a bit of a ruckus last night with Dr. Dreamboat though?"

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked confused.

"Some of other nurses were talking about how him and the Misses were heard having quite the argument. They said your name was brought more than a few times."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. He made me so mad yesterday. I didn't mean to drag Robin into it though. I should find them and apologize"

"Apologize? Girl, bye. Ain't nobody got time for that. It was about to time you brought him down a peg. Now, tell me more about you and Carlos. Are you guys officially back together?"

"Maybe"

"What do you mean maybe?"

"Let's just say there is one other thing he has to do for me before I give into him completely."

* * *

"Carlos, my man. Come on in" Julian said walking to the front of his desk. "I'm glad you're here. I have a job for you."

"Actually boss, that's what I came to talk to you about. I was hoping there was something more… legitimate that I could transition to."

"I don't understand. You want out?"

"Well… yeah for the most part."

"You wouldn't happen to be flipping on me now would you Carlos, because I can assure you things didn't end well for the last person that did that."

Carlos noted the threatening tone in Julian's voice and slowly put his hands up "Nothing like that, I swear."

"So where is all of this coming from?"

"Honestly, love." Carlos smiled

"I beg your pardon?"

"My Sabrina, you met her, remember?"

"The lady that came in here yelling at you a few months back, yeah I remember."

"Well she gave me a choice and I am choosing her. I love her."

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that this… nurse knows what you do? And in turn knows what I do?"

"No no! She doesn't know anything specific. All she knows is the life I led back in San Juan. I didn't tell her anything about what we're doing. She asked me to promise her not to get into trouble and I need to honor that. That's why I was hoping that I could still work for you just more on the actual business side of things."

"Hmm… I don't know Carlos. You're one of my best employees. I tell ya what, do me one last favor and it's done."

Carlos looked at Julian curiously "And what's that?"

"There's a shipment coming in tonight. I just need you there to make sure it goes smoothly. Nothing too major."

"That's all?" Carlos asked

"Yep that's it"

"Well… ok. I guess I owe you that much. What's one more ride, right?"

* * *

"Hi Sabrina" Patrick said walking up to her at the nurses' station.

"Dr. Drake" She replied.

"Listen, I know you may not what to hear this but I wanted to apologize to you about what happened yesterday."

"There really is no need. It's fine."

"No you were right, I shouldn't have interfered."

"You're right, you shouldn't have. But it's over now. Thank you though" Sabrina grabbed a chart and began walking towards the exam rooms before almost colliding into Carlos as he stepped off the elevator.

"Chica, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to run you over" He laughed.

"It's ok, what are you doing here?"

"I need a reason to check on my love?"

"Either that or an appointment." She smirked.

"I just missed you all day." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Carlos…" She sighed as he leaned down to kiss her on the neck "Not here."

"Ok… then where?" He asked seductively

"You just don't quit, do you?"

"No I don't. You should know that by now."

"You're impossible and I have to get back to work" She said walking past him.

"Ok ok" He said following behind her "I just wanted to know if you were free later tonight."

"That depends. Did you do what I asked you?" She responded turning back to face him.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"So no more John Wayne?" She asked arms folded.

Carlos laughed at the cowboy reference and took Sabrina's face into his hands. "No more John Wayne, Mi amor. I promised you all of me and that's exactly what I'm going to give you. There is something I have to take care of at the docks later but then I'm all yours."

"Something like what?" She asking suspiciously

"Chica…"

"I know I know. Don't ask don't tell. Just be careful"

"I will. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Ok" Sabrina smiled as he leaned in to kiss her goodbye.

* * *

"Hey it's me, Julian." He said into the receiver of his office phone. "Yeah I'm calling in a solid you owe me. There's someone I need you to eliminate. Yeah… Carlos Rivera."


	6. Chapter 6

"This is ridiculous, what the hell is taking this boat so long?" Carlos said looking at his watch. He was standing alone on the docks of Pier 52 looking out onto the murky water. He walked to edge of the dock to get a better view but didn't see a boat coming his way for at least a couple hundred feet. He ran his fingers through his hair as a light bulb when off in his head. "That son of a bitch" Carlos quickly turned around realizing he had been set up by his boss. He scrambled to make a quick exit but instead came face to face with Julian who had made an entrance.

"Going somewhere?" He asked blocking his path.

"Boss… what the hell is going on?" Carlos asked nervously.

Julian walked around for a moment and leaned up against a wall "Do you know what I think is the greatest handicap? Love. That will get you ever time. Especially in this business. You can't be in love and do what we do, because the things you love most will ultimately become your downfall. I don't know a man that hasn't been brought to his knees over that nonsensical 4 letter word. That's what my father told me once. I guess it is now my turn to tell you."

"Listen, I don't know what's going on…"

"I'll tell you what's going on, there's a contract on your life Mr. Rivera. One that ultimately you put on yourself. All you had to do was keep your mouth shut and you couldn't even do that."

"What are you talking about? I didn't tell anyone anything about you or what you're planning." Carlos said trying to reason with him.

"Really? So you asking to get out because your girlfriend doesn't like the mob life isn't you telling her?" Julian asked.

"Ok, maybe I wasn't clear earlier. Yes, Sabrina is aware of what I DID for my family back in San Juan, but again I have told her NOTHING of our current operation. You have my word."

"And what exactly is your word worth?" Julian asked pulling a handgun out of his back waist band.

"Whoa… ok ok. What do you want from me?" Carlos asked raising his hands in a defensive position.

"Well I actually was going to have you taken out tonight but I thought about it. Why do that when I can get so much more out of you now that I know your weakness?" He chuckled.

"I don't understand."

"Oh it's simple, you continue to work for me in the way I see fit… and your precious little, what's that you call her, Querida? Am I saying that right? Well let's just say not a hair on Nurse Santiago's head will be touched."

Carlos stepped back realizing exactly what Julian was demanding of him "Boss… this isn't necessary."

"Oh but it is. See I have only begun to scratch the surface with my take down of Sonny Corinthos and you my friend are still very much needed. Now, do we have a deal?"

"Boss…"

"Do we have a deal, Mr. Rivera? Or do you want to be the one to identify your love one body part at a time?"

Carlos stared blankly into the eyes of a man who had morphed into pure evil right before him. One of the reasons why he was always ok with working with Julian was because he thought there was a code of ethics with him. Only the targets got hit and no innocent bystanders were ever made casualties. That had quickly all changed. By asking to get out, Carlos had made an enemy out of the man he worked for and put the love of his life in his crosshairs. He nodded his head and said the only thing he could say "Deal."

* * *

"There you are" Sabrina said opening her apartment door and letting Carlos in. "Took you long enough. You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

Carlos walked over to the couch and sat down "I know Chica, I'm sorry. Things went a little… off schedule."

"Is everything ok?" She asked sitting next to him.

"But of course my dear" He replied forcing a smile. "So where's Felix?"

"He's actually out for the evening" She said as she leaned over and kissed his temple. "We have the place all to ourselves." She said seductively.

"Really?"

"Yep, I was thinking we could make use of the bed. Not that the hood of your car wasn't amazing, just bad on my back" She giggled.

Carlos silently looked ahead missing her joke.

"No, not funny?"

"What? Oh, Chica, I'm sorry. My mind in a million miles away."

"I see that. Want to talk about it?"

Carlos looked at the woman he loved more than life and fought desperately not to bare his soul to her. To tell her about the threat made on her life and having to go back on the promise he made. He wanted to tell her to pack her bags that second and run away with him somewhere Julian Jerome couldn't find them, but he didn't. He couldn't Carlos knew in the back of his mind that Julian would always find them. "It's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about."

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?" she pressed.

"Yes I know." He replied kissing her hand "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you love me?"

Sabrina smiled shyly and looked down at their hands "You know I do."

"Look at me" He said lifting her head up by her chin "Do you love me?"

"Yes, Carlos. I love you. I have always loved you."

"And you know that I love you right?"

"Yes, I know."

"I mean it Sabrina, I need you to know without a shadow of a doubt that I love you. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. To protect you and make you happy. Everything that happened with us…"

"Is in the past" She interrupted.

"Yes it is. This is a new day. And on this day I need you to know that everything I do is out of devotion to you, ok? Every decision I make, I will make with your best interest at heart. Every single day that I have breath in my body, I will dedicate it to making you feel happy, loved and safe. I need you to remember that."

"Carlos…" Sabrina said choking back tears.

Carlos pulled Sabrina into his arms mainly to keep her from asking anymore questions but also to hide the look of fear on his face. He promised her that he would put her first and that's exactly what he was doing. Not in the way either of them had intended, but instead in the only way that would keep her alive.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nurse Santiagoooooo" Felix sang as he danced towards her at the nurses' station.

"What on earth has gotten you in such a great mood?" She asked.

"Nothing, really. It's just a beautiful day. Wouldn't you agree?"

Sabrina looked Felix up and down and raised her eyebrow in suspicion "I guess… This must have something to do with your evening out last night."

"Could be" he said coyly.

"So, are you going to spill or not?"

"In due time, sweets. So how did you spend your evening? Not with that annoying little sister of mine, I hope." He asked walking over to the computer.

"Actually no, Taylor was out late too. I heard her come in a little after Carlos went to sleep."

"Oh, so the two of you are having sleep over's now? Alrighty then. Careful, thin walls in that building." He smirked.

"It wasn't like that, Felix. He really just… slept."

"No round 2?"

"No, something with him was… off last night." She replied thinking back to Carlos' strange behavior the night before.

"Wasn't UP for the job?" Felix chuckled.

"Ugh, Felix. No nothing like that. He was just… I don't even know. It was like he was worried about something but didn't want to tell me what. He just started getting all sentimental and then he just spent the whole night with his arms wrapped around me."

"Aww that's sweet… isn't it?"

"Yeah.. I mean… I guess. I don't know."

"Girl, now your confusing me."

"I know him Felix. I know when he's keeping something from me. He shuts down. That's exactly what he did last night."

"Well, what do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I have an idea…" She thought out loud.

"Well… care to share?" Felix pressed.

"In due time sweets" She smirked.

"Cute. Real cute." Felix laughed looking past her "Well you can ask him now if you'd like"

Sabrina followed Felix's eyes and saw Carlos walking off the elevator. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you for a moment if you're not too busy." He replied.

"Um, yeah sure." She replied "Felix…"

"I'll cover for you as usual. What are best friends for?"

"Damned if I know" She winked before following Carlos down the hall. "So what is this about?"

Carlos smiled and pulled out a set of keys and placed them in Sabrina's hand "This."

"And what exactly are these?" She asked examining the keys in confusion.

"Well, Querida" He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "These are keys to a cozy little loft apartment I found early today. It's gorgeous. Hardwood floors, views of the water. I thought it would be perfect for us."

"Wait, for US?"

"Yes, for us. I'll even let you pick out all the furniture and paint colors. Just no pink. That's all I ask, no pink."

"Carlos…"

"So what do you say, want to go see it?"

"Hold on a second" She said pulling away from him. She walked past him trying to wrap her mind around what was happening.

"What's wrong?" He asked following her.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" She asked turning to face him.

"Well, of course I am silly."

"And you don't think this is moving a little too fast?"

"No, not really." He replied shaking his head.

"Carlos, we have been back together all of what, 5 minutes?"

"True, but the years we were together before that should count for something right?" He pouted.

"Carlos, I don't know. This is moving a bit too fast for me. I don't understand, why now all of the sudden?"

"Listen" He said taking her hands into his "I love you. We've established that right?"

"Yes…"

"And I want you with me Sabrina. All the time. I want to wake up to you. I want to be waiting for you when you get home from work. Hey, I'll even cook!"

"Umm…"

"Ok, I'll order out." He laughed. "Whatever you want. I just want you with me, Chica. I need you with me."

Sabrina looked down at their hands then back into the eyes of the man she wanted so desperately to trust. Her leeriness of his proposition was partly due to Carlos and their shaky past together, but it was also due to Sabrina's more recent past with Patrick. She never again wanted to find herself in a situation where she was trusting her whole heart to someone only to have it blow up in her face. But she had to admit that the sincerity and passion coming from Carlos was a complete 180 from Patrick "I don't know, Carlos. I don't think Felix would be able to fend without me."

"Ah, I knew you would say that. So now would be a great time to tell you that the apartment I found is on the top floor of the building you're already in."

"Really?" She said surprised.

"That's right. So in case you start missing your friend, he's just a few floors down. So what do you say Chica? Let's start our lives together." Carlos began selling his case by placing a kiss along her collar bone. "Please" he muttered.

Sabrina closed her eyes forgetting for a moment where they were "You're not playing fair…" she whispered.

"I know" he replied backing her up against the wall. "Will you move in with me?"

"Yes…" She moaned.

"I can't hear you" He said moving his hand underneath her shirt.

Sabrina giggled and playfully pushed him away "I said yes. I will move in with you. Now stop it before I get called down to HR."

"Ah, that's my girl!" He exclaimed as he scooped her up in his arms and spun her around in a circle. "You have made me so happy. So, I will see you at home?" he asked setting her back down on the ground.

"Yes, now get out of here before I change my mind." She laughed.

Carlos leaned in and kissed Sabrina on the lips before walking back towards the elevator "You won't regret this Nurse Santiago! I love you!" He called back loud enough for everyone on the floor to hear.

Sabrina lowered her head in embarrassment and began walking back to the nurses' station once Carlos disappeared behind the elevator doors. Before she reached the station she noticed Patrick and Felix both staring at her. "What?" She asked once she reached the desk.

"Girl, what the hell was all that about?" Felix asked

"Oh nothing" she replied bashfully.

"Hi, Sabrina" Patrick said

"Dr. Drake"

"Girl that didn't look like nothing to me. Out with it!" Felix demanded.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to overreact."

"When have I ever overreacted?"

Sabrina and Patrick both looked at Felix as if he had grown two heads.

"Ok ok, but still, tell me anyway."

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk towards the filing cabinet "We're moving in together."

"Wait, WHAT!" Felix jumped down from the desk and blocked her path. "Did I hear you right?"

"Yep. He asked me to move in with him. But don't worry. I'm not going far. It's an apartment in our building."

"Wow. I can't believe it."

"You think it's too soon, don't you?" She asked.

"No, I was going to say I can't believe you are leaving me with the spawn that is my llittle sister" he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"Well I think it's great. You finally have a man that loves you and clearly isn't afraid to let everyone know it. And he wants to live with your messy ass. I think it's great."

"First of all, I'm not messy. I'm organizationally challenged. And second of all, I'm going to miss you too" She said wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Girl, I guess" He huffed trying not to get teary eyed. "We're still going to see each other all the time."

"That we are. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Nor would I want to" He smiled after they finally broke apart. "Well I have to get back to work, but don't even think about moving out before I get off. I know you. I know you'll take things you're not supposed to."

"Are you calling me a klepto?" She asked folding her arms.

"That depends, where's my iPod?" He asked walking towards the exams rooms.

"Touché" She called after him. Sabrina turned back to return to the nurses' station grinning from ear to ear. She walked over to the computer completely oblivious to the fact that Patrick was still standing there watching her.

"Moving in, huh?" He said.

Sabrina turned to him and noticed a pained look on his face "Um, yeah. Life is short. And I have wasted entirely too much of mine already."

Patrick winced and looked down at his feet "Sabrina, just be careful. I know you might not want to hear this especially from me, but that guy is trouble. I can just feel it."

"You're right, Dr. Drake, I don't want to hear it. You have the life you wanted. The one you chose. I'm doing the same."

Patrick grew quiet for a minute and began nervously playing with the wedding band on his finger. "Sabrina, there's something I have to tell you."

"Actually, my shift is almost over and I have to round up some moving boxes. You enjoy the rest of your day" She said walking towards the locker room before he could respond. Whatever Patrick Drake had to say to her was a day late and dollar short.

* * *

Carlos fumbled around nervously with his new apartment keys in his pocket while waiting in an office had never been in before. He smiled thinking about carrying Sabrina through the door as if they had just come from the chapel later that night. He couldn't wait. Everything he said, he meant. He wanted her with him always. He loved her that much. What he hadn't told her was that moving in together was just phase one of his plan. Keeping Sabrina as close to him as possible insured that nothing would happen to her at the hands of Julian Jerome. He looked around the office anxiously for a few minutes before feeling the presence of someone else in the room. Carlos turned around and saw phase two of his plan standing in the door way.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Carlos Rivera. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Corinthos. I have some information that I think you might be interested in."


	8. Chapter 8

"Rivera huh?" Sonny said closing to door and walking behind his desk. He took a seat and motioned for Carlos to do the same "You wouldn't happen to be…"

"Yes, those Rivera's" He replied taking a seat across from him. "I'm not here about that though."

"Ok, so what are you here about?"

"Julian Jerome."

Sonny grew silent for a moment and leaned forward on to his desk "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me correctly." Carlos spent the next hour telling Sonny everything there was to know about Derek Wells, Julian Jerome and how they were one in the same. He told him about Ava and their relation and even confessed to being to culprit behind the blown up shipment a few months earlier.

After Carlos was done spilling his guts, Sonny leaned back into his chair and stared at him suspiciously "If all of this is true, Mr. Rivera, then my question to you is, why are you telling me all of this? Why are you turning on him now?"

"Let's just say Julian made an egregious mistake" He replied coldly. "He threatened the thing I love most in this world. And for that, he no longer has my loyalty."

"Interesting…" Sonny said standing up from his desk and pacing the floor.

"With all due respect, Mr. Corinthos, you don't seem too shocked by this."

"Actually no I'm not. My associate Shawn Butler and I have been putting the pieces together about this theory for some time now. But you just confirmed it. You know you took a big risk bringing this to me, right? I could kill you were you sit just for your involvement."

Carlos shifted in his seat and nodded his head "I realize that. Believe me, I have thought this through and I'd rather take my chances with you."

"He must have really pissed you off" Sonny chuckled.

"You could say that."

"Ok so, what's his next move?"

"Well his latest job for me was to remove your muscle."

Sonny looked at Carlos confused for a moment before the light bulb went off in his head "Shawn."

"Exactly"

"And where was this to take place?"

"He hasn't given me those details yet. I have a meeting with him tomorrow. I can let you know all of the details as soon as I get them."

"So, what, are you looking to transition from one crime syndicate to another?" He asked.

"No, not at all" Carlos said standing up from his chair. "I need to get away from this life completely. I have someone in my life that deserves that. But I can't have the life that I want as long as there is still breath in Julian Jerome's body."

Sonny nodded in agreement "I understand that. Ok, so here's the deal, we'll work together to bring down Julian, but make no mistake about it. If at any time I feel like you're playing me, Julian will be the least of your worries."

Carlos took note of Sonny's threat and stuck out his hand "Agreed."

Sonny shook his hand and looked him up and down one last time "Another question. If you and Julian are on the outs, how do you know that he isn't watching your every move? How do you know that he hasn't followed you here?"

"Ahh that's easy, Mr. Corinthos" Carlos smiled as he walked to the door "I happen to know that at this very moment, Mr. Jerome… I mean Wells is out on a date with your ex-wife."

Sonny rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh "Dammit, Carly!"

* * *

Sabrina walked in her new apartment which was empty except for a few blankets on the floor, a couple dozen LED candles, and a picnic basket. She smiled and walked over to the basket and picked up the note on top of it. _Star of my life, welcome home._ Sabrina pressed the note against her heart and began dancing around the hardwood floors. She checked out every crevice and opened every door in wonderment. It was so much more than what Carlos had described and twice the size of the one she was crammed into with Felix and Taylor. She walked over to the floor to ceiling windows and smiled at the views of the harbor. "This is incredible." She said to herself.

"I'm glad you like it."

Sabrina spun around and saw Carlos standing in the door frame watching her "Carlos, you startled me."

"Sorry, Chica but you left the door open." He said closing it behind him and bolting it shut.

"Oh, I guess I got so caught up in this place I forgot."

"So you really like it?" He asked.

Sabrina beamed and ran into his arms "I love it, Cariño! I can't believe you did all of this for me."

Carlos pulled away just enough to look her in her eyes "I would do anything for you."

Sabrina placed her hands on each side of his face and pulled him into her. "I love you" She whispered.

"I love you more" he replied kissing her lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving us another chance. I know with everything I've put you through not to mention everything else you've been through over the past few months, It couldn't have been easy to trust your heart to me again."

Sabrina pulled away from Carlos' arms and walked back to the window. She closed her eyes and reflected back on Patrick and their life together. How she so desperately wanted him to give her even half of what Carlos was willing to. She opened her eyes and turned to face the man she loved "Honestly, it hasn't been as hard as you would think."

"No?" He asked curiously.

"No. I don't know, with us it just… feels right. I can't really explain it. There really is no thought process in this for me. I'm just kind of doing what my heart is telling me to. And this feels right to me, Carlos. We finally feel right." Sabrina paused and looked down at the floor for a few seconds. When she finally brought her eyes up to meet his, Carlos saw the tears starting to form "Just please… please don't hurt me. I don't think I could handle that…"

Before Sabrina could even finish, Carlos rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her so tightly it took her breath away. "I will never hurt you again. I promise you that, Querida. I would lie down and die before I let any harm come to you."

Sabrina pressed her head against Carlos' chest and held on for dear life. She never wanted to let this man go. Not for a second. She finally had someone who loved her just as much if not more than she loved him. The funny thing to Sabrina was that he was there all along. She just had to open her eyes and see it. Now she did, clear as day. Carlos was no longer her past. He was her present and her future.

"Come here" Carlos began leading Sabrina by the hand to the make shift bed on the floor on their barren apartment. He pulled her down to a seated position and began to open the picnic basket.

"Please tell me you weren't serious about cooking" She joked.

"No" he laughed rummaging through the contents. "Everything in here is completely edible. Can't have you getting food poisoning on our first night, now can we?"

Sabrina placed her hand on Carlos' arm and pulled it away from the basket "That's sweet, but I'm not hungry." She whispered.

Carlos smiled as he read the look in her eyes "No?"

"Uh uh" Sabrina leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against his. She pulled back as he tried to draw her in for a full kiss and shook her head no. She instead swung one leg over his waist so that she was straddling his lap. She leaned down and playfully began to tug at his earlobe with her teeth.

Carlos closed his eyes and let out a sigh as she began to make her way down the nape of his neck "Such a tease." Sabrina brought her head up to his with a devilish look on her face. She reached down and began to pull her shirt above her head and tossed it to the side. Carlos ran his hands up the length of her back until they reached her bra. With one hand and without breaking eye contact, he undid the clasp and let the straps fall down her arms "You are so beautiful" he whispered.

Sabrina smiled and finally leaned in and allowed Carlos to kiss her as deeply and as passionately as he ever had. Carlos held her close as he rolled over so that he was on top of her. He kept one hand around her torso and he ran the other up her leg which was still wrapped around his waist. Sabrina arched her back and moaned in pleasure as Carlos tended to every inch of her skin, first with his hands, then with his mouth. Sabrina couldn't fight it even if she wanted to. She was his. Every part of her belonged to every part of him. She vowed to never again second guess the feeling this man gave her. That night, Sabrina let Carlos have her mind body and soul on the floor of their new beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

"You promised…" Sabrina said as tears streamed down her face. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me."

"Well in his defense dear, he's not the ne holding the gun to your head." Julian chuckled as he held Sabrina around the waist.

"Julian, please" Carlos begged. "You don't have to do this."

"Oh but I do, Mr. Rivera. Did you honestly think you could play both sides and I wouldn't find out?"

"Carlos…" Sabrina cried.

"It's ok, Querida. I'm right here. Don't be scared. I love you."

"There's that damn word again. Ugh, ok say goodbye now" Julian said as he cocked the gun.

"NO!"

Carlos shot up from the floor of his apartment to a bang coming from the kitchen. He looked around to remember where he was and attempted to catch his breath. He looked down to his left and saw that he was alone "Sabrina!" He called out.

"Hey" she said appearing from the kitchen. "Sorry about that."

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. You know how clumsy I am. Called myself making you breakfast as almost dropped a pan on my foot" She laughed.

Carlos exhaled and ran his hands through his hair as his heart rate began to slow "It was just a dream" He whispered to himself.

"Huh?" Sabrina asked.

Carlos looked back up to Sabrina who was wearing his shirt and nothing else "I said, it wasn't a dream. You're still here."

"Where else would I be silly?" She smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Carlos shook his head and looked her up and down with the same look she had given him the night before "Not really. Ya know, you look a lot better in that shirt than I do."

"You think so, huh?" She blushed.

"Absolutely" He said leaning back on his elbows. "Take it off."

Sabrina gave him a suspicious look before doing as he demanded. Before she could toss the shirt in his face, Carlos reached up and practically tackled her to the ground "Ahhh!" She laughed.

"You are definitely the only sustenance I need" He mumbled as his lips began attacking his favorite spots on her neck. Just as they were about to give in to yet another living room floor tryst, they were interrupted by knock at the door. "You have got to be kidding me!" He huffed.

"One guess who that is" Sabrina said standing up and grabbing a robe.

"Maybe I should have reconsidered staying in this building." He laughed rising to his feet. "Guess it's for the best. I have a meeting to get to anyway. I'm going to hop in the shower."

Sabrina watched as he walked down the hall before opening the door "How did I know it was you?"

"Who else would it be?" Felix said walking into the apartment before she could invite him in. He surveyed the mess of blankets on the floor and laughed "Couldn't even wait to get a bed, huh?"

"Whatever. I'm assuming you're here for a reason."

"Actually yeah I am. You're not going to believe this…" Felix paused and looked down the hall "Where is your tango partner anyway?"

"He's in the shower. Why, what's going on?"

"I don't even know if I should be telling you this or not…"

"Well you better now."

"Ok, but don't shoot the messenger."

"Out with it, Felix" She said folding her arms.

"Turns out Dr. Dreamboat and his fairytale reunion with his one and only has crashed and burned."

Sabrina cocked her head to the side in confusion "I don't follow."

"Ok let me put it in layman's terms. Patrick and Robin are splitsville."

Sabrina dropped her arms to her sides in surprise "What? How do you know this?"

"He told me."

"Patrick told you that him and Robin were over?"

"Yep. After you skipped her happy butt out of the hospital yesterday, I found him sitting in the locker room looking like someone had killed his puppy."

"What exactly did he say?"

"Basically that her return hasn't gone as he thought it would. Emma obviously is thrilled to have her mother back, but that something between the two of them didn't feel right anymore. And then your name came up…"

"Me? What about me?"

"Let's just say seeing you with Carlos is getting to him more than he thought it would. And finding out about the two of you living together, he looked pretty devastated, to be honest."

Sabrina walked over to the window in shock "That must be what he wanted to tell me yesterday."

"So?" Felix asked.

"So, what?" Sabrina asked turning to face Felix.

"Does that change anything between the two of you?"

"Why should it?"

"Sabrina, you did love the man. Very much and very recently. Are you telling me that him finally being free means nothing to you?"

"Let's be clear about something," Sabrina replied in an angry whisper "Patrick will never be free. Whatever is going on with him and Robin, I'm sure they'll work it out. Not even death could break the hold she had over that man. And more importantly Felix, I'm taken. I am finally happy with a man who genuinely loves me and I am NOT going to let Patrick Drake and his mind games ruin that."

"Everything ok out here?" Carlos asked walking into the living room.

"Um yeah. Sabrina and I were just talking about the insane amount of furniture shopping we have to do today." Felix covered.

"Oh ok. Remember our deal, Chica" He said grabbing his jacket

"No pink. I remember" She smiled walking him to the door "Have a good day."

Carlos leaned in and kissed her lips "I will the second I get home. I love you."

"I love you too" She replied before closing the door behind him.

"Ok, so Patrick really is in your past?"

Sabrina leaned up against the door and pondered Felix's question but couldn't bring herself to answer.

* * *

"You're joking right?"

"Do I look like a man capable of making jokes?"

Carlos stood up from his chair and paced the floors of Julian office trying to wrap his mind around what he was asking him to do. "I thought the plan was to take out Shawn."

"It was, but plans change." Julian replied.

"What the hell could have possibly happened so drastic in the past 24 hours that could have taken us from taking out Sonny's muscle to taking out his son?"

"That's for me to know and for you to carry out." Julian said standing from his desk. "All you need to know is that Morgan Corinthos needs to be eliminated."

"Julian, he's a kid. Regardless of whatever him and your sister are doing, he's still a kid. I'm not comfortable with this."

Julian sighed, walked to the front of his desk and leaned against the surface "I honestly could give a damn about your comfort level, Mr. Rivera. It's simple, either you kill Morgan Corinthos, or I kill Sabrina Santiago. I would hate to see you have to live in that new big loft all by your lonesome."

Carlos winced at Julian's thread before walking to the door. "Fine" He said as he slammed the door behind him. As he stood waiting for the elevator he took out his cell phone to send a text to Sonny. _Change of plans. Target is Morgan._


	10. Chapter 10

"You ready for this?"

Carlos cocked his 9mm and looked over to Sonny who did the same "Oh, I'm ready."

"So what exactly did you tell Julian when you called him?" Sonny asked.

"I told him that I was too late and that Morgan had already talked and that I was holding you both here" Carlos replied looking around the ransacked coffee warehouse.

"Good. I have Shawn and Max covering both entrances. As soon as he shows up, we'll take it from there."

Carlos started to say something before the sight of headlights through the window stopped him.

"Ok let's do this." Sonny said walking to the back of the warehouse and hiding behind an overturned table.

Carlos tightened his grip on his handgun and leaned up against the wall. He was ready for whatever was about to happen. The threats, the demands, all of it had to stop and Carlos was ready to do whatever he needed to for that to happen. Even risk his life and abandon his alliance. Carlos looked up to the entrance with a haunting smile on his face when he saw Julian come through the door. "What's up, Boss?"

Julian slowly walked into the warehouse and looked around before reaching for his gun.

"Uh uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you" Shawn said gripping Julian up from behind.

"What the hell is going on, Carlos?" Julian asked trying to break free from Shawn's grip.

"What does it look like?" Carlos replied walking over to face Julian. "You told me once that a man's greatest handicap was love. Well Mr. Jerome, I have to say, I disagree with that assessment. I happen to think that a man's greatest handicap is ignorance. To believe that you can threaten the one thing someone holds above all else and not face the consequences. That was a fatal error on your part."

"I happen to agree with him" Sonny said appearing from the back of the warehouse gun drawn. "Nice to see you again, Derek. I mean Julian. Sorry our visit will be a short one."

"Wait a minute!" Julian yelled "We're all business men here. Let's talk about this."

"What is there to talk about? You blew up my shipment, you destroyed my warehouse, you put a hit out on my kid. There is nothing to talk about! The only way to get rid of a pest like you is by extermination."

"Yeah I agree with him" Carlos chuckled.

"Do you honestly think Sonny is going to be loyal to you, Carlos? The second he kills me, he's taking you out too."

"Nice try, Julian, but I'll take my chances, thanks."

Julian looked back and forth between Carlos and Sonny and knew his time was running out. Thinking he was about to die, he decided not to make it easy on anyone involved. As hard as he could he stomped his left foot on Shawn's causing him to yell out in pain. Julian connected his right elbow to the side of his face and broke free from his grasp. As Shawn buckled over, Sonny aimed his gun at Julian who ran to the back of the warehouse and shielded himself behind a metal cabinet. 4 men, all armed let out shots in every direction.

* * *

"Hey Carlos, it's me. Just wanted to hear your voice. I guess you're still at work. Call me to let me know if you're going to be late. I love you." Sabrina hung up her cell phone and placed it back into her pocket. She leaned up against the desk of the ER nurses' station, rest her head on her hands and sighed.

"Girl, I hate ER duty too" Felix said walking up behind her. "I tell you, ever time those doors open, I cringe."

"Yeah me too" Sabrina replied with a halfhearted smile.

"Ok something tells me it's not the ER that has you looking like a sad sack of potatoes. What's going on? You didn't have a fight with Carlos did you?"

"No. I haven't even talked to him." Sabrina looked up and pointed to the clock on the wall "Look what time it is. I haven't seen or heard from him since he left this morning. It's not like him not to call."

"Maybe he's just busy at work"

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of" she whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just… I don't know. I have a bad feeling."

"Sorry to break up this pow wow kids, but we have 2 GSW's coming in." Elizabeth said handing them both latex gloves.

"Oh great" Felix smirked. "Typical night in Port Charles. A gunshot here, a stabbing there. Any babies on the roof we should know about?"

"Funny. Let's go" Elizabeth said leading them to the entrance of the ER as the ambulance pulled up.

"Why am I not surprised?" Felix said as Sonny walked into the ER unscathed.

"Sonny, you ok?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I wasn't hit. Shawn on the other hand…"

"One in the leg. Another in the shoulder" The EMT's yelled rushing Shawn into the first cubicle.

"Ok, we'll take this one" Epiphany said as she and Elizabeth followed. "Dubois, you and Santiago take the next one."

Sabrina rushed up the next gurney and almost fell over in shock when she saw an unconscious Derek Wells in front of her.

"Multiple wounds to the torso. One to the neck." The EMT announced.

"Call up to the OR stat!" Felix yelled wheeling him into the second cubicle. "Sabrina! Girl, snap out of it. I need your help."

Sabrina slowly came out of her shock long enough to help stabilize Derek Wells for him to be transported to the operating room. Once he was on the elevator, Sabrina rushed over to Sonny who was sitting on the steps waiting on word about Shawn. "Mr. Corinthos, I'm sorry to bother you but Mr. Wells…"

"You mean Julian Jerome?" he replied.

"Huh?"

"The SOB's name is Julian Jerome."

"Ok, whatever. I'm not really concerned about that. My boyfriend works for him. His name is Carlos. Do you have any idea where he is?"

Sonny grew quiet and looked down at his hands "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry about what? What the hell happened tonight? Was Carlos there? Was he hurt? Where is he?!" In a panic Sabrina began shouting out questions faster than Sonny could comprehend them.

"Querida…"

Sabrina spun around and saw Carlos standing behind her. A wave of relief came over as she ran into his arms "You're ok."

Carlos winced at her touch and placed a kiss on her head. "Yeah I'm ok."

Sabrina pulled away from his arms and saw the pain on his face. She brought his head up into his hands and noticed his eyes weren't focusing "Carlos? What's going on?"

"I love you…" He whispered.

Sabrina pulled back his jacket and saw the blood soaked shirt underneath. Before Sabrina could say another word, Carlos' body went limp and fell to the floor.

"CARLOS! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sabrina shouted trying to put pressure on his wound.

Felix and Elizabeth ran out of Shawn's cubicle and found Sabrina on the floor holding Carlos in her arms.

"Don't you dare do this to me!" Sabrina cried. "Do you hear me?! No te atrevas a hacer esto a mí!"

"We need some help over here!" Felix yelled trying to lift Carlos up from Sabrina's arms. "Sabrina, sweetie you have to let him go."

"I… I can't."

"We have to get him help" Felix said as additional nurses and doctors came over to their side.

Sabrina finally loosed her hold and allowed them to lift Carlos onto the gurney and wheel him to an awaiting cubicle.

"No, Nurse Santiago" Epiphany said blocking her path.

"He needs me!"

"We will come back out and let you know how he's doing, but you have to stay out here. That is not a request!"

Sabrina watched helplessly as Epiphany walked back into the cubicle and drew the curtain shut. She stood there for a moment in disbelief listening to the chaos around her. After a while the noise around her faded and all she could hear was the sound of her own heart pounding out of her chest. The sound was so deafening that she didn't hear Patrick calling her name at first. Finally she turned around and saw him and Robin standing there with concern on their faces.

"Sabrina, my god! What the hell happened?" Patrick asked rushing to her side.

Sabrina stared at him blankly as he held her head in his hands.

"Sabrina, talk to me! You're covered in blood!"

"It's… it's not mine" She finally said.

"Whose is it?"

"Let's move!"

Sabrina turned around and saw Epiphany wheeling Carlos out and the cubicle "What's happening?!" She screamed running behind them.

Felix grabbed Sabrina by the arms to keep her from running on the elevator with them.

"CARLOS!"

"They're taking up to surgery. He has a bullet lodged in his lung."

"I need to go with him!" she cried as the elevator doors closed.

"You have to let them so their job, Sabrina."

Sabrina turned and buried her face on to Felix's chest "I can't… I can't lose him. He's all I have left."

"Ok two things. 1. He's not all you have left, ok? And 2. You won't lose him." Felix promised knowing there was a chance he wouldn't be able to keep it.

Sabrina held on to Felix for a few minutes before her pain turned into rage. She pulled away from his arms and walked back over to Sonny who was talking to Max "Did you do this?! Did you shoot him?!"

Sonny shook his head "No I didn't. We were on the same side."

"That doesn't make any sense! He doesn't work for you, he works for Derek Wells."

"I can't get into all the details with you right now" Sonny said noticing Anna and Dante walking through the ER doors. "Let's just say Carlos did what he had to do."

"I don't understand" Sabrina said wiping the tears from her face. "Did what he had to do what for?"

"To protect you."


End file.
